1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thermosetting elastomers which incorporate metal atoms. More particularly, this invention relates to elastomers containing atomically dispersed metal atoms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,482 to Robert C. Shaffer, discloses furfuryl alcohol copolymers of a polyester prepolymer of maleic acid or anhydride and a polyhydric alcohol which incorporate tungsten and/or molybdenum metal atoms. The metal atoms are incorporated into the copolymers by reacting the polyester prepolymer with a reaction product of tungsten or molybdenum carbonyl and pyrrolidine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,043 to Robert C. Shaffer and U.S. application Ser. No. 06/084, filed Oct. 12, 1979, disclose thermoplastic and thermosetting polymers which incorporate tungsten and/or molybdenum metal atoms. The metal atoms are incorporated into the polymer by reacting a monomer or polymer containing at least one free carboxyl group with a reaction product of tungsten or molybdenum carbonyl and pyrrolidine to obtain a polymer which may then be reacted with a copolymer such as an epoxy resin.